That Whole Nasty, Angsty Debacle
by DarkPrincessFangirl
Summary: High School AU. Featuring pouty Merlin, prat Arthur, (for once) helpful Morgana, and strange counselors. WARNINGS:(MAY HAVE SLASH) I'm not very good at summaries, but yeah :). Hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Whole Nasty, Angsty Debacle

_AN:It is a truth universally acknowledged that every author fond of writing AU's will eventually write a high school AU- this is mine:_

**Arthur Pendragon is one of the most gorgeous men to walk this earth. Every girl in Camelot High is observant of this fact, and it's quite clear. All the boys agree that he's the best footie player in their small town. And of course Arthur being Arthur is completely aware of all the speculations about him. You see, Arthur Pendragon wasn't the nicest person in the world, and people knew it, but they ignored it, because Arthur's dad was a Very Important Person and so was Arthur by default. Arthur more or less ruled Camelot much in the same way his namesake had a thousand years before, but without the honest sense, and chivalry and all the things that made Arthur the greatest king on Earth. No, this Arthur was quite different, but I'm rambling. This is a story about Arthur Pendragon, and how his life was shattered one cold January morning, when the most extraordinary person entered his life, and I, your faithful author, was there to witness the whole nasty, angsty debacle.**

Chapter 1

Arthur Pendragon flung himself out of his car, and stroked it's side lovingly, before glaring up at the school building.

"I bloody hate school." He snarled at Leon who was climbing out the other side clutching a huge cup of coffee.

"Who doesn't?" Leon inquired before turning and heading up to the school. Arthur slammed the door and swore loudly as it caught in his jacket. He looked up, but Leon was already jogging up to the school without looking back.

"Bloody helpful mate." Arthur muttered bending down to tug the jacket from the door handle and managing to just get it out before the car automatically locked. He swore again as the bell rang again signaling that he was well and truly late.

"Look out!" A panicked yell alerted him from his gloomy thoughts and he looked up eyes widening as a mass of black slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. "Frick, frick, frick!" The voice, a strong Welsh accent, swore. Arthur blinked his blonde hair out his eyes. A boy was scrambling to his feet and looking at him with wide blue eyes. Well, fuck if they weren't gorgeous eyes. _Wait, what?_ Arthur scrambled to collect his thoughts. He did _not _think this boys eyes were gorgeous. He was well and truly straight. Perfectly.

"Are you all right?" The boy stammered and violently staggered back as Arthur rose gracefully to his feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur snarled channeling his inner bitch, that Gwaine swore up and down existed inside him.

"It was a- just- accident." The boy stammered weakly staring at him with steadily darkening blue eyes. Something flipped in Arthur's stomach at the sight of those eyes. He pushed the thought away, and glared at the boy. "I haven't learned how to exactly maneuver that yet." The boy pointed to a black skateboard that was on it's side, one of the wheels spinning creakily.

"Then maybe not a good idea to use it where you might endanger human lives, yeah?" Arthur snapped. They boy looked around the empty parking lot with a raised eyebrow and smirked at Arthur.

"I don't see anyone _human_ here." The boy's smirk melted into a smile, and he held a long-fingered hand. "I'm Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

Arthur looked disdainfully at the hand. "And, I'm leaving." He turned and strode up the hill to the school painfully aware of the boy following behind.

"Could you help me?" The boy panted hurrying to keep up with Arthur, who thought this was absurd, as the boy was a few inches taller than him.

He cast the boy a sidelong glare. "And why exactly would I help someone who tried to kill me?"

"Was an accident," Merlin gasped then put on a burst of speed and planted himself directly in Arthur's path. "I didn't mean to. Plus, I new, I have no idea how to get round here." Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, as Merlin held out a simple white piece of paper. "I need Chemistry."

"Obviously." Arthur drawled, his chest tightening as a pink flush spread across Merlin's high cheeks. God, why did he have to have such bloody gorgeous cheeks. _Shut up_ he told himself sternly.

"No," Merlin stammered going even redder. "I mean- I need to know where the Chemistry class is." Arthur raised an eyebrow, then pointed at the east side of the school.

"There." Then he strode off before he could do something rash, like push Merlin up against the nearest surface, vertical or horizontal, and... _Oh gods, SHUT UP_. Arthur berated himself mentally as he darted into a side hallway of the silent school, and leaned against the cool wall. He had seen Merlin's schedule- they had 4 classes together. Gods, this was going to be a long day.

_AN: Okay, so I'm going to do my best to keep this thing as clean as possible, but it might not work, so if you don't like SLASH, you probably shouldn't read. Review please! _

_-Books, Coffee, and Swords 3_

_DarkPrincessFangirl_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Right, so I completely suck for updating this late. Seriously I suck in the 7__th__ circle of suckiness. __ Anyway, thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed, you guys are the best. And since I'm such a sucky person, and kept you waiting for so long- here you go. *Gestures gallantly in direction of chapter.*_

Merlin slams his lunch tray down onto the table and glares at Morgana so furiously that everyone scatters. "He doesn't remember," he snarls. "_Anything."_

Morgana Pendragon, the last witch of Albion looks up at him through deceptively light green eyes, but Merlin isn't fooled. He's seen those eyes go dark gold before smiting down entire civilizations. "Of course he doesn't bunny," she says sunnily popping a grape into his mouth. "My dear brother for his many accomplishments has one major problem. He's not of magic, not like us ."

Merlin pokes moodily at his lunch. "Then how exactly are we supposed to make him remember?"

"Oh no." Morgana points her fork at him- somehow managing to make _that _look threatening. "No, no, _no, _there is no 'we' in this. We are not having a repeat of Budapest."

"Budapest was an accident." Merlin sighs. How was it his fault that the spell had gone wrong leaving Arthur to go mad and chase him and Morgana out of the country with a battalion of chickens.

"Nevertheless," Morgana drops her fork onto her tray with a disgusted look, "you can kiss Sleeping Beauty awake this time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"But what I don't get," Merlin whispers harshly to Morgana. "Is how I'm supposed to break the spell he's been under for the last 1000 years. You know the one where he forgets us every time he dies."

Morgana stares dryly at him over her history textbook. They're in the library after school, and Merlin has just seen Arthur leave after kissing a very familiar honey haired beauty goodbye. "I don't know why you're so worried. We've failed for the past 1000 years, so why start worrying now. Arthur's still the arrogant pompous prat he was before- nothing's changed."

"But what if this tim-"

"Nothing will go wrong." Morgana glared at him with finality. "Now, the spell-. Arthur was born of magic which gives you a good chance of breaking the spell this time around. You just have to find a trigger, something that'll remind him of Camelot." She eyes him speculatively. "And I'm doubting that'll be hard.. In fact I'm sure it's sitting right in front of me."

Merlin turns red at Morgana's bluntness, and tries to look like this information doesn't have the slightest effect on him.

Morgana shakes her head at him. "1000 years, and you still haven't changed."

"Wouldn't you still have the same hope though?" Merlin challenges her somewhat desperately. "That he could return, even after _1000 years of failing_."

"I wouldn't know," Morgana says softly, her eyes glistening with what Merlin thinks could be tears, but he's known her for a long time, and he's never seen her cry. "I wouldn't know what's it's like to love so much that they defy Death for you life after life."

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Yeah, short one here. I had a huge writer's block for the last few months...Thanks for putting up with me :) you guys rock. _

_DarkPrincessFangirl 3_


End file.
